greatmultiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Venator-class Star Destroyer
"The Klingons are also on the run. We managed to save most of our crew." "How? It looked like they were rolling right over us." "That's how." "Whoa!" : ―Admiral James T. Kirk upon seeing the Resolution The Venator-class Star Destroyer,1 also known as the Venator-class Destroyer,13 Republic attack cruiser,3 and later Imperial attack cruiser,14 was one of the capital ships used extensively by the Alliance of Nations, the Axis of Empires and the Coalition of Independent States. It was designed and constructed by Kuat Drive Yards and Allanteen Six shipyards. The most-well known Venator-class Star Destroyer throughout the multiversial timeline was the Golden Path commanded by Amita of the Coalition of Independent States until was destroyed in the Coalition Civil War. Characteristics Dimensions A stock ship was 1,137 meters long, making it one of the largest capital ships capable of atmospheric operations, landing on planets to load and unload troops and vehicles.1 The Venator-class was born from the success of the Acclamator-class assault ship and was designed by Lira Blissex for the purpose of serving as a medium-sized, versatile multi-role warship. Roles Category:StarshipsWhile designed primarily for ship-to-ship combat,3 the Venator had secondary roles ranging from starfighter carrier,15 to military transport and battleship escort.1 The expanded carrier role made the Venator-class popular amongst starfighter aces. As a popular multi-role warship of the Republic Navy, the Venator was considered heavily armed and armored enough to lead assaults on Rim worlds like Utapau as well as fast enough to chase down blockade runners.1Due to being relatively less self-sufficient than other ships in the fleet, the Venator-class often relied upon supply lines to aid long-range campaigns.16 These vessels also sported the red color of diplomatic immunity all Republic ships sported; by the beginning of the Galactic Empire, the hulls were deprived of this symbol of the Republic, giving them a dull Imperial-gray appearance.7 Offensive and defensive systems The armament of a single Venator-class Star Destroyer consisted of eight DBY-827 heavy dual turbolaser turrets, two medium dual turbolaser cannons, fifty-two point-defense dual laser cannons or turbolasers,7 and four heavy proton torpedo tubes.1 The Venator-class's eight heavy dual turbolaser turrets were its main weapons and had two tracking modes. In its precise, long-range tracking mode, the DBY-827 could hit a target vessel at a range of ten light minutes. During close-range fights, the turrets could rotate in three seconds with their fast-tracking mode.1 In terms of firepower, these weapons rivaled the main battery on the later Imperial I-class Star Destroyers. Service]] The DBY-827 had seven different power settings. This allowed the Venator's pilots and gunners to select a range of destruction, from a small strike to a vaporizing blow. As a true warship, the Venator-class Star Destroyer could divert almost all of its reactor output to its heavy turbolasers when needed. As a result of this, a flotilla of Venator''s could break through the shields of a Trade Federation battleship with ease.1 At the suggestion of Anakin Skywalker, a heavy SPHA turbolaser cannon was installed within the ventral hangar bay of some ''Venator-class ships of the Open Circle Fleet. These weapons were meant to protect the Star Destroyers while they opened their long ventral doors to the army complement bays.1 They would be used to considerable effect during the Great Battle of Endor.7 Propulsion systems Venator''s were equipped with powerful engines, a Class 1 hyperdrive with an effective range of 60,000 light years. Its main reactor could annihilate up to 40,000 tons of hypermatter fuel per second, producing at maximum 3.6 × 1024 watts of power.1 The main engine room had several vertical power cylinders littering the room, with walkways on different levels providing access to onboard personnel.17 Complement Despite possessing powerful weaponry and being on par with the ''Victory-class, the Venator-class was designed with an additional starfighter carrier role in mind. Its hangars were far larger than those on other Star Destroyers like the Victory-class and later models like the Imperator/Imperial-class.1 Command tower Because of its carrier role, the Venator-class featured a novel dual bridge tower design. The port tower was the starfighter command bridge, while the starboard tower served as a standard helm and command bridge. On future designs, this dual bridge design was also employed.1 A similar dual-tower design was also seen on the Secutor-class Star Destroyer.11 The command bridge was designed with dual crew pits where operators would be stationed to control the ship's various functions. Officers would patrol walkways above and have a panoramic view to the outside.7 This bridge design would become a standard feature on most Imperial warships.18 Category:Star DestroyersCategory:Allied StarshipsCategory:Axis StarshipsCategory:Horde StarshipsCategory:Imperialist StarshipsCategory:Hegemony Starships Category:Pact Starships